


#35

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Callie and AZ are happy again, but haven’t has sex yet. Az walks in on Callie having some “alone” time and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#35

Callie crept silently out of the nursery, Sofia fast asleep in her crib. She carried the baby monitor into the bedroom and lay down, glancing at the clock. Arizona had begun opting to walk the block home from physical therapy, and Callie estimated she’d be back in twenty minutes or so. She stretched lazily, musing that on the days when she had Sofia to herself, the baby’s nap time nearly always turned into nap time for Callie as well. Toddlers were exhausting. 

Her thoughts turned to Arizona, how lately she’d been silently arriving at the apartment mid-nap and crawling into their bed, curling herself around Callie’s sleeping form. It had been abrupt, this reestablishing of physical contact, much the way her change in attitude from icy indifference to inclusion had been on the American Bake Off night. She still wouldn’t let Callie touch her, though. She refused to believe that Callie still found her so-called mangled body attractive, but she did. Where Arizona had been beautiful, sexy, adorable before the crash, and still was all of those things, she was now something else as well. A survivor, a fighter, battle-worn and strong. 

In fact, her strength rolled off of her in waves, even when she had been nothing but a wall built of anger, she had been strong, and Callie found herself more attracted to her wife than ever. She had survived unspeakable things and still managed to crawl into their bed and tenderly wrap her arms around her wife. Callie was in awe of her. 

She had hoped this resurgence of tender touches would lead to more, a rekindling of their former overly active bedroom life, but so far she’d been disappointed. 

Callie closed her eyes, an image of Arizona painted across the inside of her lids - strong, beautiful, walking toward Callie on her new prosthetic, gleaming at the end of her thigh like a badge of courage. The strength and bravery that Callie had always seen in her wife was now evident to the world, however much the blonde seemed to think it was a ball and chain that betrayed her weaknesses. It wasn’t. 

Callie sighed as she imagined touching her wife again, Arizona’s long hair trailing over her naked torso as she slid down the length of her body to settle between her legs. The familiar image of Arizona staring up at her, her tongue working against her filled Callie’s mind, making her shudder. 

She sat up and pulled her t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor along with her bra. She longed to be touched that way again, and tried to imitate the way that Arizona liked to trail her fingertips over her soft flesh, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. 

Callie palmed her breasts, teasing her nipples to erection, imagining Arizona’s hot tongue on them. She sighed again, squirming against the mattress. She could feel how wet she was and lifted her hips to rid herself of the rest of her clothes, kicking her pants off and letting them fall to the floor. 

She ran her hands over her own naked form, eyes tightly closed and brow furrowed as she continued to see Arizona in her mind’s eye, mouth roaming over her, hands claiming her. She reached down to tease her clit with one fingertip, moaning softly, hips rising off the bed. 

"Arizona," she breathed, and heard a soft gasp from the doorway. Her eyes snapped open. Arizona stood in the doorway, color high in her cheeks, eyes dark. Callie bit her lip.

"I, um…I just…" She trailed off. She shouldn’t be apologetic for fantasizing about her own wife. She suddenly felt very exposed lying naked on top of the comforter. 

Please, please just come and touch me, she begged inwardly. Arizona started toward the bed as if Callie had said the words out loud. She paused at the side of the bed, biting her lip, her eyes roaming over Callie’s body. 

She lifted her shirt over her head hesitantly, and Callie’s heart began to pound in her chest at the sight of Arizona’s naked torso as her wife dropped her bra on the floor. 

"Come here," Callie whispered, reaching for her, and Arizona slid into the bed, letting out a shaky breath. Callie reached for the button on her jeans, but Arizona grabbed her hand, shaking her head. 

"No…" She murmured, lifting Callie’s hand to her bare breast and gasping at the contact. It’d been so long, Callie moaned at the feeling of Arizona’s nipple growing hard beneath her palm. She lowered her lips to it, gently pushing on her shoulders until Arizona was leaning back against the pillows. Callie gingerly lay down along the length of Arizona’s body, keeping her weight off of her left leg. She gently brushed her lips against hers, and kissed a trail down Arizona’s neck to her shoulder and back up to her pulse point, sucking lightly at the skin there.

Arizona sighed, her chest heaving against Callie’s. Their breasts brushed against each other and they both moaned quietly. Callie pulled back to look at her wife, their eyes meeting. Arizona bit her lip and slid a hand between them, placed her hand between Callie’s legs. Callie moaned, her eyes fluttering closed, her hips moving against Arizona’s fingers automatically.

Arizona dragged her fingers through Callie’s wet folds, luxuriating in the velvety feel of her wife for the first time in so long. Callie straddled Arizona’s right thigh and pressed her lips against the swell of one breast, trailing her tongue along the soft flesh until it tripped over Arizona’s nipple. Arizona sucked in a breath as Callie flicked her tongue against the hardened nub, her breath washing over Arizona’s skin as she gasped with each precise movement of the fingers between her legs.

Callie’s hips bucked against Arizona’s thigh, and her own leg brushed against the blonde’s center, eliciting a low moan. Callie looked up and saw Arizona’s face twisted with desire, her hips rolling against her leg. She slowly brought one hand back to Arizona’s jeans, opening the button with deft fingers. Arizona opened her eyes and watched Callie as she slowly lowered the zipper and slid her hand between denim and flesh to cup Arizona’s sex. She moaned at how wet she was, and again when Arizona’s fingers resumed their rhythm against her clit. Callie quickly moved to stroke Arizona’s own swollen bundle of nerves, the two of them sighing against each other, hips grinding together.

The way Arizona’s brow creased in concentration, the sounds of their moans mingling in the quiet room, the feel of Arizona’s body beneath her was all held a sweet familiarity to Callie. She felt, for the first time, their lives clicking back into alignment, a return of what had been missing these past few months. Despite everything that had happened, they still had this; this basic connection of their physical selves, this coupling of the minds, their needs, their hidden emotions, all boiled down into one driving urge.

Callie looked down at Arizona, her hair fanned out across the pillow, a slight sheen of sweat on her face. Her eyes opened, found Callie’s, and they came undone together, Callie feeling the earth tip beneath her at Arizona’s whispered, “Calliope.”

Their bodies quaked against each other, the world fading away to the blood pounding in Callie’s ears, the pleasure coursing through her, and Arizona against her, her heart beating against hers. Callie was afraid to move after they had stilled, afraid to break the spell of the moment, snap the tenuous thread that held them together.

And then Sofia was wailing into the baby monitor, and Callie sighed, offered Arizona a small smile and got up to wash her hands and tend to their daughter.

“Wait,” Arizona murmured as Callie slipped into her bathrobe, “I’ll go with you.”

The two of them headed to Sofia’s room and Callie watched as Arizona picked her up. It was a new accomplishment, the ability to safely hold the baby, and all three of them smiled at each other. Arizona really was the one who could always get Sofia to stop crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/35612884255/35-calzona-request


End file.
